


A Dinner in Sendai

by gAAmAtsU16



Series: STAY [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16
Summary: "Do you believe in Love at First sight or should I walk by again?"— or, Kuroo trains Kenma before their first date.





	A Dinner in Sendai

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta! YASS and she's awesome! ❤  
> Thank you blue_tree96 for proofreading this fic! 👏

“Why Sendai?”

Kuroo looks up from the papers that were starting to frustrate the hell out of him as the piles were not thinning one bit. He welcomes the change of scenery though.

“Hm?”

“I said why Sendai?” Kenma sat on the couch across from him, typing a report on his laptop.

“Kyushu is too noisy for me, I’d rather be in Sendai than here.” He gives the blonde an unreadable look. “Though I’d understand if you’re not interested.”

Kenma slowly lifts his head. “For a first date, it’s just so far away.”

That wasn’t a refusal. Kuroo grins. “I’ve never been to Sendai. Iwaizumi personally recommended the place. It’s near Tokyo so maybe I could drop by at home too. He says it’s nice. Some peace and quiet and all that.”

“You? Peace and quiet? Seriously?” Kenma tucks strand of hair behind his ear. “What did you have in mind?”

“Some sightseeing, a dinner and a movie.” Kuroo props his elbow on the table and settles his chin on his hand, paperwork completely forgotten.

“Cliché.”

“I know but give me a break. I haven’t had the finest education in Dating Guys 101."

“You could always just take me to a ramen shop or something. I don’t mind cheap food.” Kuroo's eyes widen slightly at that. “What?

“Nothing. It’s just my ex-girlfriend used to want to eat in Expensive Seafood restaurants or places all the time. Like damn girl, if you only want to eat tuna I can buy you one in a can. I’m a just a lil bit relieved." Kuroo's grin widens then shrinks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kenma grunts shyly and looks back down on his laptop. “I’m just surprised the chick lasted with you.”

The smirk returns, two-fold. “Oya? Are you jealous?" He laughs as the adorable pout the major's trying hard to conceal. "Relax. I had one girlfriend back in college and we we’re only an item for, about six months I think, before I called it quits. She’s just too pushy for my taste."

"You don't even sound so sure."

"Mmm. Hard to keep track when you're stuck in a relationship that you'd jump at the first opportunity for an ‘out’."

“She probably got fed up with your inability to shut up.”

“Probably.” Kuroo allows a few silence before saying, “You know this would probably sound cheesy but I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the last time I saw you."

Kenma's head shot up. “I'm sorry. Was that Flirtation?" Kuroo likes it when he’s looking at him.

Smitten, Abashed and Blushing.

“Depends. Is it working?"

“No.” But Kenma’s fingers brush through his hair again in quiet agitation.

 _‘God, he’s so fucking adorable_ ’. Kuroo thinks.

“Come here.”

“Why?”

“I want to tell you something.”

“Can’t you tell it to me in this fashion?”

“ _Major_ , come here.”

Kenma stiffens at the formal call then sighs loudly. He places his laptop down and walks towards the LC. “What is it?” He asks when he was standing in front of his desk.

“Closer.”

Kenma swallows like somehow he could sense this was going to escalate into something deeper. He bends down.

“Closer.”

“How much closer should I get, sir?”

He didn’t need to ask because Kuroo answers that with a kiss to his lips.

Kenma gasps. Kuroo pushes himself forward, deepening the kiss so much that it causes Kenma to groan.

“Close enough so I can do that.” Kuroo says smugly after they pull away. 

Kenma was a blushing mess and he straightens up to wipe the drool from his mouth.

“You’re an insufferable brute that doesn’t know self-preservation, Lt.Col.”

“And you’re a sly little wolf in sheep’s clothing. It’s amazing how much we know of each other already in a short amount of time, yeah?”

Kenma rolls his eyes and turns around. He closes his laptop and collects his notes. “I’m taking my leave. If you need me, beep Logistics&Planning. I’m on desk duty.”

“Won’t be necessary. I’ll come pick you up myself."

“Can you not—“ He whirls and stops when Kuroo blows him a kiss just to tease him further.

“Goodbye, Lt.Col.” He gets out the door and contemplates slamming it when an officer meets him outside.

“Ah, Keiji, I didn’t…” Did the major hear that? See that?

Before Kenma could burst from another wave of humiliation caused by the asshole behind the door, Akaashi speaks up.  
“Is the LC busy?” His voice was passive.

Kenma exhales silently. “He’s signing some documents. You may go in if you’d like.”

“Thank you. Excuse me.” He steps aside to let Akaashi through. “Kozume,” He flinches at being called. Akaashi's giving him another stoical look. “You’ve…” he points to his jawline.

Kenma raises a hand to his chin and his eyes bulge when he finds it moist, and judging by the smell, it was his saliva. He reddens alarmingly. “That’s—I have to go!” He runs away before Akaashi could further deduce what it means but since the major was intellectual maybe he had already connected the dots. That made him more embarrassed.

“Yo, Akaashi, what business do you have with me?” Kuroo was stretching his arms before attacking the mountain of papers once more.

Akaashi eyes the darting figure of his co-major before fully entering the room and closing the door. “You’re going to scare Kozume away.”

“Please. If he was slightly intimidated, he’d have ignored my first invitation to frequently visit and if he's not a teensy bit interested he would've chosen his stupid video games than hanging out with me."

"Do you think maybe he's just indulging you because you're one helpless prick?"

"A prick he likes and who likes him." Kuroo proclaims. "Besides, he’s just like you: a devil masquerading as an angel. A quiet judgmental homo sapien with a penchant for over analyzing people. No wonder you’re so protective.”

“Why are you being promoted to Colonel once again?”

Kuroo shrugs. “’Coz I’m superbly awesome?”

“Save us all the trouble and just impale yourself on a bayonet.”

“See? Angels with horns, the two of you.” Kuroo cackles.

* * *

 

 

Ukai Ikkei was giving a very long retirement speech for Kuroo's own liking.

The three Colonel's of the JGSD Administrative Staff stood in line beside him and not in a million years was Kuroo going to complain how his feet hurts for standing in an hour and a half when they look like they could stand for days.

“Ukai's getting into it, isn’t he? That’s the longest speech I’ve heard him say.” Kuroo tries to break the ice with his rigid colleagues and chuckles. "Any similarity between him and a human is purely coincidental.” He jokes but it only earns him a series of blinks from Kiyoomi Sakusa, a scowl from Wakatsu Kiryu and the usual poker face from Ushijima Wakatoshi. ‘ _My peers have no goddamn sense of humor_ ’ Kuroo thinks miserably, ‘ _Kami save me._ ’

When it was time for the exchange of honorary militia, Ukai surrenders his badge to Kuroo who gets it pinned to his chest pocket. The two men share hearty parting words and salutes to each other. They shook hands and when Ukai announces Kuroo, the new Admiral Colonel of Kyushu, the audience applauds.

He catches brief glimpses of familiar faces in the crowds upon crowds of thousands; Bokuto hollering, Akaashi silently clapping, Suga wiping a tear from his face, Daichi waving a fist up, some of the personnel from Kyushu- Oikawa who was due to being promoted too like him, his colleagues from MoD and friends in the military.

But one face is transfixed to him in that glorious instant. It was the face of a blonde whose short hair was tied in a ponytail, highlighting the exquisite features found on his face and whose smile was giving him heartburn. When their eyes lock in that sea of soldiers, Kenma smiled at him, he felt delighted and heartfelt. With a nod of his head, Kuroo feels like it was a nod to be his.

After chatting with almost all of the officers present, Kuroo seeks out his circle of idiots. He realizes he didn’t need to search the entire venue as they came bounding to him like excited puppies.

“Who’s the man? Who’s the big man now? You!!!” Bokuto gives him one giant hug they almost crash to the floor.

“Oy, watch it, Bokubaka.” He shoves him and begins to lightly punch him. Daichi joins their friendly brawl.

“Shouldn’t you stop doing that? The role of Colonel requires a more established form of conduct.” Suga says smiling.

“Come on, I may have elevated to god-like status but that doesn’t mean I’m leaving my set of dorks behind. Although you might tone down the profanities in public because it’ll ruin my fantastic image, if you know what I mean.” He winks playfully. His eyes fall on his counterpart and his face brightens up tenfold. “Hey there.” Kenma hesitates, still unused to the open affection by the man of power but Suga pushes him gently towards Kuroo.

“H-hey. Congratulations on the promotion. You’ve earned it.”

“Such a lukewarm response from you. No congratulatory kisses or hugs for me?” Kuroo loops an arm on Kenma's waist and the gesture causes the boy to squeak lightly.

“I’m so proud of him.” He hears Bokuto whisper to their slightly eager onlookers.  
“He finally belongs.”

“Would you shut the fuck up and just get out of my sight right now? You’re ruining the moment.” Kuroo tells them. Bokuto gasps for show.

“Language.” His friends laugh minus Akaashi who was shaking his head candidly.

“All right, whatever the big boss says.” Daichi says, giving him two thumbs-up.

“Be gentle with Kozume.” Akaashi adds in a gentle offer.

Kuroo laughs at his concern. "I'm not like my idiot bro, 'kaashi. Chill."

"Yep he's not." Bokuto pulls Akaashi away by the hand. "He's worse."

Kenma goes scarlet for perhaps the umpteenth time that day.

“Yeah, sure, just scram.” Kuroo shoos them off merrily. He returns his attention to the blonde and leans closer.

“Unhand me.” Kenma whispers and pushes at his chest back.

“I like it when that good boy faccade falls. You’re more entertaining when you are spiteful and contradicting.” Kuroo says with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Kuroo, we’re in public. There are eyes all around us.” Kenma calling him by his name indicates the boy was quite stressed. Kenma looked up and sees the bystanders whose predatory gazes were on them since Kuroo was undoubtedly the man of the hour.

“To be continued.” He grabs Kenma's arm and ushers him from the spotlight. He professionally manoeuvres the attention off him and evades additional interrogation by flashing his trademark Cheshire cat smile.

He’s still holding Kenma's hand when they make their stealthy exit outside the hotel. He approaches a guard and asks where the parking lot was.

“Why are we going to the parking lot?” Kenma asks as he gets steered towards a flight of stairs.

They reach the basement level filled with cars. Kuroo goes to the farthest near the pipes. He places his hands against the wall on either side of Kenma's face.

“I’m not…I used to have more bravado than this but…” He leans closer that his breath tickles the major's nose, “You are just so tempting.”

Kenma's sharp tongue malfunctions. His brain short circuits and he completely shuts down. Under Kuroo's intense gaze, it was hard to form words.

“Relax. I’m not doing it if you don’t want to.” Soft, barely there kisses flits through his jaw and cheekbones.

The space between them was charged like electricity.

Kenma fists Kuroo's army jacket. “This is hardly…the appropriate setting for…this.”

“Do I look like I care for an appropriate setting right now?” Kuroo mutters, inching closer. “This is also your fault for being so damn enticing! With that smile. With that hair. With that," he motions to his entire form, "everything. Take responsibility.”

“That’s unfair. You bumped into me that time.”

“It takes two bodies to collide." Kenma's still not looking at him and Kuroo feels the kinky atmosphere fade. He’s not one to force someone against their comfort zones, even if this is the kind of character expected of him.  
“Sorry. I won’t—I’ll just…” he begins pulling away, an uncomfortable sense of embarrassment filling him and he has to shake it off before it could lodge itself into his confident demeanour and ruin his entire Tetsurou resolve.

Something crashes into his lips.

Kenma's mouth was on him and a collective sigh escapes between them. The blonde's tethering on his soles because of the height difference so Kuroo grabs him by the waist and hoist him up and push him against the wall with a loud thud. His legs instinctively wraps around the Colonel to maintain balance, his small hands coming up to cradle Kuroo's head delicately.

“Tetsurou…” Kenma huffs once they part for air. “It’s your fault too. Please.”

“Anything you want.” Kuroo replies.

Kenma timidly twines his arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Kuroo leans in like a magnet and they kiss again, softly at first, savouring the moment before it ignites into something more sensual. Kissing Kenma on the neck, he rocks his hips forward; wanting the petite major to feel how much he affects him. Gasping loudly at the friction, Kenma bites his lip, drawing blood as Kuroo sucks hard at his neck.

“T-that’ll leave a mark, ngh! Don’t bite too much,…” Kenma wheezes.

“Sorry.” But Kuroo didn't sound apologetic at all. In fact, he wants to ravage the boy with love marks so any douche who’d even think of batting an eye on him would reconsider. Too bad he can’t put ‘Property of Colonel Kuroo' on Kenma's forehead or something.

His musing ends when Kenma slumps on his shoulder after repeatedly kissing him. His lips were swollen and that was definitely a boner he felt down under his pants.

“Whoa.”

“Don’t whoa me.” Kenma sounds drained like he’s never been kissed that way before.  
God, Kuroo wishes he’s never been kissed by anyone that way before.

“Sorry. It just felt fuckin amazing.” He licks at the trickle of red on the corner of his mouth and Kenma shudders.

“I’m dreading that trip to Sendai now.”

Since their first attempt of a make-out session was unfinished, of course it has to be concluded in an even more appropriate setting.

Kuroo gently places Kenma down, pulls his hair tie off fully when it slips during their exploration. He runs his hands through the golden locks but his hands linger on his body to steady him. He kisses his cheek warmly.

“A dinner in Sendai it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a cliffhanger one shot. Anyone wants to know how their date goes? 
> 
> Comment down 👇


End file.
